We're Stuck With You
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: After getting tired of the constant fights with PPG and RRB, Mayor decided that they will be "buddies". Meaning that from now on, the RRB will live with the girls, go to their school, and fight crime with them. Join them all on the adventures that they'll spent from now on. (No, they are not in their teens.)
1. The Contract is Signed

**Yo, what's up, my fellow readers! I'm overworking myself, because I have too many stories to finish. BUT, I COULDN'T RESIST! I got this idea while reading tons of PPG stories and re-watching some of their episodes. Actually, I'm starting this new thing where I will pre-write the story.**

**I also wanted to post this on the day when I join Fanfiction. **

**Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys and all the other characters belong to by Craig McCracken, produced by Hanna-Barbera.**** (I also don't own Dragon Ball Z either.)****Enjoy! ~**

* * *

The Contract is Signed

The city of Townsville, and what a peaceful day it is.

_**BAM! **_

Er-nevermind. Because it seems today is another fight between the Powerpuff girls and…the Rowdyruff boys.

Yes, the Powerpuff girls were yet in another battle with the Rowdyruff boys. Recently, the Rowdyruff boys have been causing a lot of trouble lately, which means another fight that would ultimately ends in a draw. And the boys were beginning to get on the girls' last nerve.

Just then, the girls were slammed into a building by the Rowdyruff boys. Right now, the girls were rubbing their heads and brushing off some concrete off them while the boys were laughing at them.

"Ahahahahaha, boy we did we really got 'em, stupid Powder-puff girls!" Brick laughed some more.

"Yeah, those Powerpukes had no idea!" Butch agreed.

"Yeah, we sure got 'em…stupid Powder-puff!" Boomer practically repeated the same thing.

Brick hit Boomer in the face again.

"Ow!" Boomer cried in pain while holding his face.

"Come up with your own insults, stupid!"

Suddenly, the boys were punched straight into another building. While they were distracted, the girls took the opportunity to catch them off guard. Dust of rubble clear up and Brick could see the girls smirking to themselves.

"Who's stupid now?" Blossom taunted.

Brick hated when someone was mocking him, especially when it came from Blossom. He hates everything about Blossom. The way she looks with herfreakishly long hair, her stupid big bow that looks more like rabbit ears, her girly attitude, her bossy self, tries to act all smart and mature, the way she acts like a 'leader', and her favorite color. He did not expect nothing less from a girly girl who likes _pink_. And he'll never forgive her for the time she and her sisters made the Rowdyruff boys cry. Not to mention she was a superhero and he was a villain. He'll make them pay and revenge on them. Good vs. Evil. They were mortal enemies from the start.

Blossom could say the same thing about Brick. She hates everything about him too. From his abusive, brainless, temperamental, hot head, controlling, irritating, rude behavior to the way he looks. She'd never understood on what was the point on wearing a hat backwards instead of wearing it regularly. Just because it looks 'cool' is not a good excuse. _His_ freakishly long hair for a boy and he was so sexist into thinking girls were weak and idiots. She also despise the way he laughs at her when she gets hurt, because it made her feel like a bug and he was about to step on her and his smirking face that you could just read what it said "Haha, I won. Whatcha gonna do now?" She wanted nothing more than to rid of his sorry face and his brothers out of Townsville.

"You'll pay for that!" Brick shouted with rage.

"Yeah!" Butch agreed once again.

"Oh, yeah! Like we're so scare of you, guys!" Buttercup sarcastically said.

You can already tell what Butch feels about Buttercup. Like his brother to his counterpart, Butch just really hates Buttercup too. Mostly because she's good and he's evil or she's a girl and he's a boy. In fact the way Buttercup acts; he couldn't even tell if she was a girl. He also dislikes how she can match his strength and fighting skills. He still has a grudge against her for making him bit his tongue when they met for the second time. Because of her, the Powerpuff girls were able to defeat them again, and he hated her for that. As much as he hates to admit, Buttercup was almost exactly like him. She's rather fight than think just like him. But he quickly denies it; because there is no way he is just like Powderpuff!

And you can already tell what Buttercup feels about Butch. Like her sister, Buttercup just really hates Butch too. Well, she hates every one of the Rowdyruff boys, but mostly Butch. No one sticks a slug down Bubbles's back and tease her 'til she cries except for her. Seriously, has Butch been drinking too much coffee or eaten a lot of sugar when he was born? What is up with whole shaking thing and his tongue out like a dog? And he acts so dimwitted too when Brick said they're playing a new 'game'. She was still upset about the second encounter with the boys. She was just so angry, because when they finally defeated the Rowdyruff boys and made them tiny and crying; she didn't get the chance to squish them! Anyways, Butch even looks stupid looking than before. His hair looks like one of the characters in Dragon Ball Z **{Vegeta}**. But then again, Butch was also more aggressive in fighting, which makes it all the better of a challenge for her to beat his sorry butt for good.

"Tch! You will be when we beat the pants outta ya!" Boomer threatens. Brick and Butch rolled their eyes, while the girls looked at him confusingly.

"Idiot, they're not wearing pants!" Brick yelled really loud in Boomer's ear. Boomer was rubbing his ear, thinking he might have gone deaf. He glanced to the girls to see Blossom had this confused-disappointing look, Buttercup face palmed herself, and…Bubbles giggled to herself.

Boomer never told this to his brothers, but for some reason why doesn't he hate Bubbles? He was suppose to, but it feels different than what his brothers were feeling. They could have a long list of why they hate their counterparts, but Boomer can't name one single thing bad about Bubbles. Deep in his mind, he always thought Bubbles was sweet, gentle, nice, sensitive, and…cute. But he can't think that, because he is suppose to hate her! He is suppose to think that she's weak, or air-headed, or dumb, or naïve or anything that is the opposite of what he really thinks of her. He supposes to think that she is an ugly, giggling, crying baby that looks ridiculous in pigtails, but in reality he thinks that she's very cute (especially her pigtails). Well, at least she looked dumb in his clothes one time, she looked nothing like him. He was so frustrated, why does he think differently! Why did it have to be this way! Why do his brothers say one thing, but his heart and mind say another! He can't think of her this way, he just can't no matter what his mind tell him. She is just an enemy to him…no matter how cute she is.

"Man, was that the dumbest I've ever heard." Buttercup droned.

"Well…at least he's trying…" Blossom said, not too sure.

"Hehe…" Bubbles giggled.

Bubbles always thought Boomer was just silly in a very cute way. Yes, she still thought he was kind of cute; even though she was suppose to despise him. She never told her sisters before, but Bubbles felt sorry for Boomer. After being him for a day, she knew all the trouble he's been through with his brothers abusing him. Sure, sometimes Buttercup teases her until she cries, but Boomer got it worse than her. His brother would smack him in the face even if he says something 'stupid'. Even though, Boomer can say the most not smart comebacks, it makes him funnier that way to Bubbles. Also, Bubbles secretly wish that they and the Rowdyruff boys would get along. Wouldn't it much better if they were friends instead of enemies. But sadly, that would never happen. She wished she could tell her sisters, but they thought she was weird when she said Boomer was cute. She could still hope that there could be a chance if everyone could get along.

"Aright, play time is over. Let's get them, girls!" Blossom ordered. And the girls zoomed in to the Rowdyruff boys.

"Enough! Let's get, boys!" Brick commanded as they zoomed to the girls too.

Each of them was zooming in on each other like a rocket. At a speed of a bullet, they were coming closer and closer, ready to engage in an ultimate combat. It's time to end this.

They were coming near each other, then…

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

"Ah, today is a lovely day, isn't it Ms. Bellum?" Mayor walked into his office, ready for a new day. "The sun is shining, birds are chirping, such a peaceful day here in Townsville."

Unfortunately, Mayor didn't heard the sonic boom coming from outside. His curtains were close, so he could not see the fight happening. Ms. Bellum unfortunately heard the sound and did not know what to say.

"Um…sure, Mayor."

"You know what; I think I'll have a look at my beautiful city." Mayor said, completely unaware of some more noises happening. He made his way towards his curtains and was about to open it.

"Um…M-Mayor, I don't think that's a good ide-" Ms. Bellum tried to protest.

"Nonsense, Ms. Bellum. You really need to enjoy the beauty Townsville has." He replied. His hands were about to pry open the curtains. _'This is not going to end well.' _Ms. Bellum thought.

"Good morning, Townsville!" Mayor opened the curtains wide open. But instead of a peaceful city with well-constructed buildings, clean streets, and happy citizens; what was left of Townsville were the remains of buildings that were destroyed, streets and roads were filled with holes, cars were flying everywhere, and people were running away. Plus there something in the sky, zipping around back and forth. 6 light rays were battling each other; one was pink, baby blue, light green, red, blue, and green.

The Mayor was just standing there; in the same position he was in when he opened the curtains. His body was frozen with his arms high up in the air. From Ms. Bellum's point of view she couldn't see his face expression, because she was behind him.

"Mayor…" She stated. He was still not moving for a while. Then, he slowly put his arms down to his sides and Ms. Bellum could see he was shaking slightly. That was when he let it all out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" The Mayor screamed so loud that it echoed out of his office, out of Townsville Hall, out into the streets, out of Townsville, out of the state, out of the country, out of the continent, out of the world, and into space. The girls and boys heard the scream and stopped what they were doing.

* * *

A moment later

"Do you realize what you girls have done?! You nearly destroyed Townsville!" Mayor shouted and slammed his hands on his desk. He called in the girls to his office for an announcement. The girls were upset, because they had to end their fight. When they came in, the Mayor looked calm as ever until he screamed at them.

The girls felt guilty, because it was true and did not know what to say. They gaze down at the floor, rubbing their arms or making circles with their foot.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Um…well…Mayor, you see it's the Rowdyruff boys." Blossom started.

"They're always causing trouble." Bubbles said.

"So, it's their fault! They're the ones who always attack the city-" Buttercup would have finished, but the Mayor interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" The girls kept blinking at him. "Don't you girls realize that you cause more destruction with those boys lately? Remember the first time you met and then the second time, and the time you destroyed Townsville pier **{Boy Toys}**, and then when Bubbles had to be a boy. That's like…" He was counting it on his fingers. "4 times."

"Technically, including this one; it would be the 5th time." Blossom corrected.

"Blossom!" Buttercup said irritably. Now is not the time to be all smart.

"Oh, yes! The 5th time!"

"Okay, so what's your point?" Buttercup groaned and cross her arms.

"The point is that I think it's time for you six, to settle your differences and end this little feud right now!" The girls looked at the Mayor confusingly.

He pressed a button on his intercom and commutated, "Ms. Bellum, you can send them in now."

'_Huh?' _

"Okay, they'll be right in-"

"Oh, what does this button do? Hi!" The girls can hear a familiar, childish voice through the intercom.

"Quit hogging it!"

"Please don't mess with that! It is not a toy!" Ms. Bellum called out.

"Relax, babe, we're not doing any harm." Blossom recognized that voice anyway. _'Babe…!'_

"Hey, go long!" A voice called out.

"No! He's gonna miss-!" The next thing they heard was a bunch of static. That was when Blossom started to freak out.

"Mayor, you didn't-!" She was interrupted when a door opened. The girls turned around to see their second biggest enemies. They gasped as they saw the Rowdyruff boys were walking into the Mayor's, not noticing them. Ms. Bellum was the one who opened the door; even though you couldn't see her face you can tell the annoyance in her voice.

"They're yours. If you knew me, I'll be looking online for a new intercom." And she slammed the door shut.

"Man, was she hot or what?" Brick smirked. Butch and Boomer nod in agreement. They still didn't notice the girls, until Buttercup began yelling.

"Mayor! What have you done! How can you bring _them_ in the same room as us?!"

"Buttercup's right!" Blossom ignored that she just said that, "What is going on here, Mayor!"

"Hey, we could ask you the same thing! What are _you_ doing here?!" Brick shouted too.

"You're the evil ones here." Bubbles stated.

"What does that prove?!" Boomer argued back.

"You guys, are asking for another beating?" Buttercup challenged.

"Bring it on!" Butch was shaking with anticipation. They were already in position, ready to battle again. They flew at each other, but…

"HOLD IT!" The Mayor shouted them to stop. They all halted in mid air suddenly. Mayor walked down from his desk and came in between The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys. They were now floating in air, looking at him strangely or angrily. "Great, now that I have your attention. Now it comes to my attention that we have a slight problem with each other now, do we?" He looked at each one of them. Each one of them had a look that said _'No, duh!'_

"Now, I know I shouldn't do this since you all don't like each other and you're enemies, but…let's face it these boys have caused more destruction than any other villain that you girls have faced." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "That is why…I declared that you all are now buddies. I have rearranged that you 6 will spent every minute with each other and get along. Provided that you, boys don't have a place of your own, you will move into the girls' house, and attend their school, and fight crimes with them. " The Mayor said it so cheerfully. But what he doesn't realize is that he just set a bomb in their heads.

"ARE YOU NUTS, MAYOR?!" Buttercup blew up in his face. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HEAD?! LIKE HECK, I EVER WANNA BE 'BUDDIES' WITH THESE CREEPS! THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE STEPPING INTO MY HOUSE! WHY I Out…ta…" Buttercup was being dragged out by Bubbles in order to calm herself. Then, Blossom stepped in her place and spoke to the Mayor in a calm voice.

"Mayor, what Buttercup is trying to say is that…Mayor, have you lost your marbles?!"

"No, they're right here." He held up a bag of marbles.

"Don't you realize that this is a terrible mistake? If we spent even a second with each other, no doubt we'll kill each other to death. This is a crazy idea!"

"Yeah, we can't even stand the sight of you." Brick commented.

"See! What is the point of this? Don't we always destroy bits of Townville with other villains?"

"Well, now I can't do the same with the other villains. The rest have houses of their own like Mojo, or Fuzzy, or even Him; while these boys are homeless. And they're not at the age where they should be wandering around in the streets. Even though you boys have superpowers that can destroy the whole city, you're still kids and should be learning in school or playing with toys? You guys are like what the same age as the Powerpuff girls? How old are you girls again?"

"But Mayor-"

"No more buts out of you girls. You don't have any say in the matter anyways. Now, what do you boys say?" Mayor politely asked. The boys gave Mayor an angrily stare as he wasted their time. Though out the corner of Brick's eye, he looked back and forth at each Powerpuff girl then back at Mayor.

He looked at Boomer and Butch, and then spoke up, "You're kidding, right? As if we ever want to move in with them. Come on, guys, we're outta here." And him and his brother flew upwards and crashed through the ceiling, leaving 3 holes in it.

Buttercup sighed in relief. "That was a close one." But the Mayor looked disappointed.

"Seriously, Mayor, what did you think they were going to say?"

"And what would be the point if they did move in with us? It's not like anything was going to change. We would still hate each other." Bubbles stated.

"Well…I was hoping that since they would spent so much time with you girls, that maybe your good influence could change them."

* * *

Meanwhile 

The boys were flying through the sky, ranting on how that was stupid with the whole living together agreement.

"Can you believe they were about to make us room in with them?" Butch was disgusted.

"Yeah, we would be with them 24/7. Having to talk to them, getting to know them. That would be gross. Right, Brick? ...Brick?" Butch and Boomer stopped and turned around to see their brother not saying anything to them, but on the look of his face, you can tell he was thinking of something.

That's when his frown turns more into a smirk. "Yes, we would be with them every second and possibly get to know them. That's it!"

"Uh…what is?" Boomer asked.

"Don't you realize? We could get to know them, found out their weaknesses and finally destroy the Powerpuff girls! It's perfect! We go in their house, lay low until we have the chance to find something we could use against them!" Brick had this devilish smile. Once his brothers fit the pieces, they had evil smiles on their faces too. "Let's go!" And flew back to the Mayor's office.

* * *

Buttercup scoffed, "Yeah right, like they would listen to us. They probably never agree to live with us."

That's when a crashed happened behind Buttercup. The Rowdyruff boys floated down and Brick said, "Alright, we'll live with the girls."

"WHAT!" The girls could not believe their ears.

"Yeah, we thought it can't be _that_ bad, living with girls. Why not give them a chance, try something new?" Brick made it look so convincingly. Blossom could tell from the look in his eye, that it was a lie.

The girls looked at them in shock, while the Mayor looked overjoyed. "Oh goodie! I'll go and get the papers." He hopped down from his desk and walked to the hallway to get the papers from Ms. Bellum. That left the girls and boys alone in one room. Blossom eyed Brick suspiciously, while the boys crashed on the coach. Brick was leaning back with his arms behind his head, Butch was sitting upside down on the coach, and Boomer was laying on the rest of it.

She floated towards him with her sisters following her. Her arms were crossed and glare at him, "Okay, what's the _real_ reason?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, toots." Still acting all innocent, but she was not falling for it. (She also hated when he calls her those degrading names.)

"Brick, you and I both know that we hate you and you hate us much less rather live with us; why would you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Hey, like I said we wanna try something new. You gotta chill out." He said with a sigh and lean back some more.

"Hey! What's the big idea! You're not fooling us!" Buttercup flew right front of Blossom, facing the boys.

"Why would you want to live with us? Didn't we trap you guys in the same house-" Bubbles didn't finish her question, because Blossom dragged Buttercup and Bubbles to a corner of Mayor's offices.

She spoke softly, so the boys down hear her, "Listen, I think it's good idea if we let them stay at our house."

"WHAT! How can you think that! First off, _fight_ crime?! They cause it; they'll probably get in our way in every fight, not to mention terrorize our classmates, and they would infiltrate our sanctuary and not to mention the Professor-"

"That's it, the Professor. If we could distract them long enough to have the Professor rebuilt that containment ray again, we catch them for sure." Buttercup and Bubbles slowly connect the pieces and nodded in agreement with Blossom's plan. They flew back to the boys on the couch.

"Fine, since I guess we have no other choice…" Blossom glanced at her sisters who were slightly giggling. "We'll try to make your stay at our home enjoyable."

"Glad we work on an agreement." Brick smirked and so did Blossom. _'You have no idea what's coming.' _They both thought at the same time.

Mayor came back with Ms. Bellum and the contract in his hands. He sat down at his desk and was searching for a pen.

Ms. Bellum was worry about all of this. She lean towards the girls, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Bellum. We'll be just fine." Blossom winked at her sisters.

"Okay, but just for the record, he did this without my consultant. I had no idea he was planning this."

"Ah, here's the pen! Okay, I'll need all of your signatures on this contact. It states that you shall live together in order to get along. And blah, blah, blah, you know it all." He passed the pen to Brick first to write his name, then Boomer, then Butch, then Blossom, then Bubbles, and lastly Buttercup. "Alright, it's all settle. Now, why don't you girls take the boys to their new home."

"We'd be glad to." And the girls flew out of his offices with the boys following them. Ms. Bellum watched as they flew towards their home from the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked again.

"Nonsense, Ms. Bellum. I'm sure they'll be just fine. Now, where are my pickles?" He looked around his desk.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Yay, first chapter is done! What do you think? **

**Request of the day: Any advice on the character's personality, I'm trying to make this realistic as possible.**

**I'm also showing this graph throughout the story to tell each other relationship position. The graph will tell whether or not they made any progress on accepting or having feelings with one another. It will only show up in chapters that are related to their misadventure on living with each other. Not fun ones, that will be in the future-you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**Blossom & Brick relationship: I hate you! 0% Dangerously Low Blossom: 0% Brick: 0%**

**Bubbles & Boomer relationship: I think you're cute. 4% Low Bubbles: 6% Boomer: 2%**

**Buttercup & Butch relationship: I hate you! 0% Dangerously Low Buttercup: 0% Butch: 0%**

**By the way, I was really young when Dragon Ball Z aired, so I never understood or know anything about the show. Did anyone catch a Dexter's laboratory reference? {I don't own him too.} Asian Peace out! ~ Bye!**

**Chapter 2: [complete] Jan. 25, friday Chapter 3: [in progress]**


	2. Welcome to Your New House

**Yo-yo-yo! What is up my fellow readers! Chapter 2 is here, like I promise. I had to carefully deduct the boys and come up with my own conclusion.**

* * *

Welcome to Your New House

Flying towards their house was filled with awkward silence as no one knew what will happen next. Living together? They can barely stand the _sight_ of each other without throwing a punch to their faces.

Blossom was thinking about how to distract the boys while the professor can rebuild the containment ray. Buttercup thought the boys will probably attack them in their sleep. Either way she is preparing, because sometimes she can sleep-fight. Bubbles was worry if they'll hurt the professor or her stuff animals; she will need to watch carefully over Octi!

Meanwhile, Brick was thinking on how they can find out the girls' weaknesses. Butch was hoping their house wasn't filled with girly, pink, cute stuff or else he'll throw up at the sight of it. Boomer was wondering what kind of snacks they have over there; he hasn't ate anything since this morning.

They finally reach at the girls' house and floated down at the front door step. Blossom walked over to their red door, but hesitantly placed her hand on the knob and started turning it. The door slowly went wide open, revealing the girls' modern living room to the boys.

**"**Professor! We're home!" The girls yelled, looking for their father. While they were looking around, the boys were inspecting their living room. Truth be told, they have never seen an average home on the inside. They were amazed on how it looks like, it was so astonishing. This was the first time they seen a home without a bunch of machines or technologies, a rundown shack, or hell.

"Oh, girls, you're finally home. I was working on a-AHH!" Professor Utonium screamed when he saw the Rowdyruff boys behind the Powerpuff girls. "Girls, girls, girls, watch out behind you!" He went up behind them and pointed at the boys.

"Don't worry, Professor." Blossom comforted the shaking scientist.

"Yeah, they're our new 'roommates'." Buttercup emphasizes the quotes on roommates.

"Wait, huh? What do you mean?"

"Come over there and we'll explain it privately." Blossom said as she pushed her father and her sisters into a corner. The boys can see them whispering back and forth.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Boomer asked.

"Idiot, they're obviously talking about us! And I don't like it." Brick detested.

"All and all, this place looks like a total dump now that you think about it." Butch insulted.

Meanwhile, you could see the worried expression on Professor Utonium's face. "Girls, are you sure this is a good idea? Like I said before I had no idea what I did the first time and I don't know if I can built it again."

"Don't worry." Bubbles chirped.

"I'm sure you can rebuild the containment ray again. In the meantime, we keep the boys distract while you're in the lab."

"Are you sure? What about the mayor's contract? Are you supposed to live in peace with them and _not_ harm them?"

"We're not harming." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, we're just trapping them until we can figure how to destroy them." Bubbles said so calmly.

"Or…think of a way to neutralize their evil ways faster." Blossom tried to make sound better.

"Well, why not try teaching them to be nice or being nice back?" Professor Utonium made the answer plain to see.

"Let's not get any crazy ideas, Professor." Buttercup snapped back.

Professor sighed; knowing the girls won't see any other better solution. He agreed to their concoction, but he thought if they aren't going to be nice, then he should at least. He'll treat their special guests nicely; seeing how misunderstood the boys must be. It must be hard for boys to be growing up without a proper father figure.

He walked up to the Rowdyruff boys. "Alright now, I guess we should welcome our new guests. How about I get started on dinner while you girls give the tour of the house?" He went to the kitchen, while the girls and boys were left in the living room.

"Alright, so this is the living room, obviously, and that over there is the backyard." Blossom said as all of them fly around the house.

"Here is the kitchen." Blossom showed.

"Lame." Brick snorted as if he couldn't care less. This made Blossom angry inside, but kept her posture not to strangle him as she continue with the tour.

"Our garage and our car where we sometimes drive to places."

Brick scoffed. "That's stupid. You can fly; what's the point on driving to places?" Butch and Boomer laughed while Blossom was steaming. And yet the pattern continues during the rest of the tour.

"The Professor's bedroom."

"Boring."

"Bathrooms."

"Yawn."

"Closet."

"Dumb."

"Front yard."

"Blah-Blah-Blah."

"Roof."

"How long is this going to be, 'cause I want my money back."

"The Professor's lab-" Blossom covered mouth. "Um…I meant the basement. We're not going in, because it's really dirty and dusty and old."

"Whatever." Brick couldn't care less; not knowing Blossom's sigh of relief.

"And lastly this is our room." They stood in front of the girls' bedroom. This actually caught Brick's attention as he thought maybe this is the place where the Powerpuff girls' secrets are.

"So, are we going in or not?" Brick said instead of snappy comeback.

The girls really didn't want to show their room, which is why they locked it in the first place. Who knows what the boys will do if they enter the only place the girls have left that they want to be kept a secret? "Uh…not right now, because...um…"

"Because why?"

"We're experiencing some problems…"

"Like what?"

"BUGS!" Bubbles yelled out unexpectedly.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to see our room. It's…girly." Buttercup thought that would do the trick.

"Good enough for me. I don't want see something that'll make me barf before I get to eat dinner." Butch said. The girls were relieved again, but they're not getting off so quickly on Brick's watch.

"DINNER TIME!" The Professor announced. The sound and smell of dinner triggered the hungry sounds of both the Powerpuff girls' and Rowdyruff boys' stomachs. They looked at each other, and then raced off to the kitchen where they sat in their chairs faster before the Professor set the pan down.

"Well, it's a good thing I set a few extra chairs and plates for all seven of us. Dinner is served." As he introduced a plate of streaks and ribs tonight. Nothing the girls' have already seen and eaten, but from the boys' it was like a heaven on a plate. You can tell that they really want to sink their teeth in those meats from the drool coming out of their mouths and hypnotizing eyes. Butch was the first to grab some with his hand when the Professor stopped him.

"Now, Butch, in this house we use forks and knives to pick our food, so we don't dirty hands. Right…Buttercup?" Professor Utonium looked at his daughter that was doing the same thing as Butch. She sighed in frustration then set her meat down on her plate, then picked up her fork and knife.

"See." Professor Utonium grinned. Butch had to obediently do as he was told in order to not get in trouble or else he would have punched the smile off the old man's face. After that, the dinner was filled with another awkward silence as no one had anything to say to each other (and not like they want to either.) Professor Utonium had to think of something quick, they're supposed to be getting along-not living together as mutes.

"Now, why don't we take this opportunity to get to know each other better." Everyone at the dinner table look at the Professor confusingly. "Boys, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

The Professor cornered the boys as they really didn't know what to say. This was unusual and new for them. Brick had to do something quick; the contract states that they will be nice to each other. So, he did his one and only tactic. "Boomer, you first." He patted his surprise brother's back.

Panicking (and caught off guard), he finally thought of something. "I like sports and bugs."

"That's nice." Professor smiled that he liked typical things like regular boys. "Butch?"

"Uh…I like breaking stuffs!" The girls felt the need to roll their eyes back.

"Uh…good? At least we're communicating, now Brick?"

Brick was stunned as he was thinking something to say without the girls using as a potential weapon to defeating him and his brother again. "I…like…" He looked on top of his head. "…my hat?" Well it was the truth in his opinion.

"Well, now I guess it's our turn: I like to invent machines in my lab. Go on girls, don't be shy. Who's first?"

The Professor could not have made it easier for Brick's plan to work. _'Perfect!'_ He thought. Blossom and Buttercup didn't like this idea, but Bubbles was anxiously waving her arm in the air. "Okay, Bubbles."

Bubbles was extremely happy as she went on, "I like animals, and drawing, and watching cartoons, and playgrounds, and-"

"Okay, Bubbles, I think that's enough. Let everyone else have a turn…" Professor noticed that the rest of her sisters were avoiding his gaze, so he picked the one who looks like she wasn't going to speak.

"Buttercup." Buttercup looked at him like she was telling him 'No way.' "Buttercup." He said more sternly. She had to give up or else she's not going to hear the end of it. She looked towards Blossom, who was edging her to go on.

"I like fighting and kicking some butt when I need too." She said like she was giving a warning to the boys. She turned away with her arms folded.

"Okay, Blossom. You're the one last." Blossom really didn't like this idea and by the look on Brick's face, she can tell he was planning something. So, she decides to go with something simple.

"I like being smart." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She peeked in one eye to see Brick was in deep thought. Something was up and she knows it.

"Well, now I hope we all learn something new about each other. Alright, I'll put away the dishes while you girls and boys take a bath, brush your teeth, and go to bed." The girls zoomed to the bathroom upside stairs, leaving the boys to wonder around to find the other bathroom.

As they were walking, they wonder about something. _'What's a bath?' _ They finally found it and opened the door to see a while-stained tile floors and walls. There was a sink near the door and a cabinet above it with a mirror. There was a toilet next to it and a big bathtub with some shower curtains.

Butch stared inside of in. "What are we suppose to do?"

"We're suppose to get in and wash ourselves." Brick said.

"Like all of us, together?"

"Yeah, and naked." **{No jokes, please.}**

Why did that sound disgusting? But the boys remove their clothes and jumped into the water-filled tub. From there, they sit still for a long time not knowing what to do. Boomer had fun splashing around the water, Brick was sitting around, and Butch had his head mostly underwater to see how long he could hold his breath. After 5 minutes **{superpowers}**, his head pop up in a big explosion and splashed both Brick and Boomer.

"I'm bored. What are we suppose to do next?" Butch asked, tired of drowning himself. Brick looked around the tub and he saw a sponge, a scrubber, and a bar of soap. He took the bar of soap off the rack and began to examine it.

"I think it has something to do with this…?"

"Let me see…" Butch grabbed but it slipped out of hand. The bar of soap went flying up and Brick and Butch desperately tried to catch, but it kept slipping out of their hands. It eventually landed flat on Boomer's hands.

"I got it! Now what?"

"Just hand it over and…" Boomer threw it to Brick, but he was busy talking to notice. Butch pushed him out of the way to catch it, but Brick pushed him back. The cycle continues with all 3 reaching for the soap and fighting too, but eventually stopped when the soap fell in the waters.

"What's going on in there?" Professor Utonium asked through the door. He realized that the boys were in the bathroom for a long time and heard some commotions.

"Uh…no, we're ok." Brick lied.

"Are you sure? I'm coming in." The Professor came inside the bathroom to slip on some water and fell hard on the ground. **{Always remember to lock the door, kids.}** Professor Utonium came through to see a lot of water on the ground and the boys were sitting in the tub, wet and no sign of soap on them. "Um…do you boys need some help?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

"It's okay for asking a little help. You know, I used to help the girls bathe themselves. I can you guys." The Professor picked up the floating soap and helped the boys scrub and wash themselves. After that, he grabbed a towel off the rack and dry all 3 of them.

"Luckily, I went to the store and got you some tooth brushes and pajamas." He handed each one of them a toothbrush and dressed them in their own striped pajamas. Brick had a red and white one, Boomer had one in blue and white, and Butch had a green and white.

"Do you boys need help on brushing your teeth?" He joked. But the looks on the boys' faces, it looks like they didn't know. The Professor sighed, but helped them each individually brush their teeth. For boys who destroy things, they sure don't know anything about being clean. But the Professor should have known when he put away their clothes; they were so flirty. Professor Utonium predicted that they only have one set of clothing, unlike the girls who have limitless supplies of their clothes.

The boys were now clean; body and mouth. Boomer was amazed on how minty his mouth was, Butch was jumping up and down on his sleeping bag, and Brick was laying down on his thinking about lots of stuff. Unfortunately since the move-in was unexpected for the Professor, he had to buy sleeping bags for the boys until he can get their own bed. Each of them had their own sleeping bag scattered around in the living room floor, since the girls refused to share their room.

"Alright-y now, lights out. Time for bed, boys." The boys climbed in their color-coordinated sleeping bags. It was surprising comfy even though they were sleeping on the ground, but it was better than all the other places they slept in. Professor Utonium turned off the living room lights and made his way to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was looking through the key hole of her bedroom door. She was keeping an eye on the Rowdyruff boys that were sleeping soundly in their living room. The girls were wide awake, worried about their safety. Their second biggest enemy was living with them in their own house! Who knows what the boys were planning to do to them?

"Hmm…"

"What do you see, Buttercup?"

"They're just sleeping…? Pff and looking like idiots if you ask me."

"Oh, let me see!" Bubbles rushed to the door and taking a look herself. The boys seemed to be messy/heavy sleepers: Boomer slept in a tangle mess, Butch was snoring rather loudly with his mouth open, and Brick kept tossing and turning in his sleep while he was grumbling in his sleep.

Bubbles couldn't help, but giggle at them. Bubbles and Buttercup went back to join Blossom in bed.

"It doesn't matter; keep a close eye on them. They're planning on something, I just know it." Blossom instructed.

"But, how?"

"Yeah, they're coming to our school. No doubt they'll start bothering our classmates."

"Then, we'll divide and keep an eye on one of them. Bubbles: you're on Boomer, Buttercup: you'll have Butch, and I'll take on Brick. Got the plan?" Both her sisters nodded. "Good. We better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

**Did you like it? What will happen at school? **

**Request of the day: Can anyone tell me where I can watch some PPG episodes w/o downloading or paying anything? YouTube removed a lot of it. **

**My theory for the boys at the dinner table: **

**I thought Boomer would like those typical things, because in the Boys Are Back in Town: he shaped his powers into a baseball bat to deflect Bubbles energy ball and in Bubble Boy: Brick kept interrogating Bubbles, assuming she was Boomer that he kept saying "I thought you love cockroaches. Don't you love cockroaches?" Same thing goes to Butch and Brick as I thought they too like bugs in Boys Are Back in Town: when Butch pulled out a slug and Brick went "Cool." **

**For Brick it was no obvious that he really likes his hat, it has been with him when he was born. And Butch…need I say more.**

**The boys need a proper home instead of Mojo's or Him's or when they tied up Fuzzy and took his home in Bubble Boy. I guess that they probably don't know the much about oral hygiene, seeing how they just hop around places. **

**Blossom & Brick relationship: I hate you! 0% Dangerously Low  
Blossom: 0%  
Brick: 0%**

**Bubbles & Boomer relationship: I think you're cute. 4% Low  
Bubbles: 6%  
Boomer: 2%**

**Buttercup & Butch relationship: I hate you! [l-] 0% Dangerously Low  
Buttercup: 0%  
Butch: 0%**

**No changes?! DARN IT! Oh, well. Asian Peace out! ~ Bye!**

**[Chapter 3] maybe on the Feb, 22  
[Chapter 4] in progess**


End file.
